Wealth Domain
Wealth Domain The deities of wealth hold influence over trade, fortune, and success. They are patrons of those who make their living through the lawful exchange of currency for goods and services, from a humble child shining shoes for copper pieces to the powerful merchant at the head of a successful international trading company. The deities of wealth teach that money and success are the results of diligence and sound judgement, and that by applying these principles, even the meagerest of enterprises can produce meaningful income. Clerics of these deities are known for to be shrewd but fair, and their temples often also serve a banks of impeccable repute. Their clergy are often called upon as third party negotiators, business consultants or financial counselors, money changers, and lenders. While clerics of other domains may gather alms for the poor, clerics of wealth deities follow the philosophy of the old adage: "Give a man a fish, and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish, and you feed him for a lifetime." Though that doesn't mean you don't give a hungry man a fish, they prefer to invest in them instead by using what money would have been given as a handout to purchase an indenture of apprenticeship from a successful craftsman for them. The most notable wealth domain deity is Materan, patron of the Harvest Brotherhood. Wealth Domain Spells Business Sense At 1st level, your divinely inspired business sense grants you the ability manipulate the line between success and failure. You learn the Guidance cantrip and the Resistance cantrip, which don’t count against the number of cleric cantrips you know. For you, they have a range of 30 feet, and you can cast either as a bonus action. Blessing of Silver At 1st level, you gain the ability to bless a weapon with the properties of silver. As a full round action you can place a blessing on a number of simple or martial weapons equal to your Wisdom modifier. For the duration of this blessing, the weapons are considered silvered weapons. Though this effect is magical in nature, it does not cause a nonmagical weapon to become magical. The blessing lasts for a number of hours equal to your cleric level. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. Channel Divinity: Haggle Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to sharpen your wits and silver your tongue to get the best prices. For 1 hour, you gain advantage on any skill checks you make against any creatures to negotiate prices (haggle). Each time you succeed on a skill check to purchase goods or services, you pay half price. Each time you succeed on a skill check to sell goods or services, you are paid double what was offered or its full value, whichever is higher. If you fail a haggling check, you pay (if buying) or are paid (if selling) normal price, and may not attempt another check against the same creature and cannot benefit from this effect against it again for the next 7 days. This effect will not benefit you if the creature you attempt to haggle with is a construct, undead, or has an Intelligence score of 4 or less. Channel Divinity: Censure Thieves Starting at the 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to stop thieves in their tracks. As an action, you present your holy symbol and speak a prayer condemning thievery. Each thief that can see or hear you within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is restrained for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. For the purpose of this feature, a thief is any creature with an Intelligence score greater than 4 that intends in the next 10 minutes to or has in the past 10 days relieved another creature of its property in an unlawful manner. For example: a burglar who attempted to rob a house 2 days ago or a bandit troop in the preparing to ambush a group of passers-by would qualify, while guards confiscating your weapons in the execution of their duties, merchants capitalizing on unethical but not illegal practices, or a government representative executing power of eminent domain would not. Soul of Commerce Starting at 6th level, you are able to establish investments in a small business of your own which generates weekly income. You may gain a business in a city of your choice without paying the 1000 gp investment. Auspicious Auditing At 8th level, your deity's divine influence brings you good fortune when it comes to finding treasure. Whenever you are awarded treasure in the form of coins or currency, gems, jewelry, art objects, or trade goods as a result of an encounter, roll a d6 and multiply the result by 10. Increase the value of the treasure you receive by a percentage equal to that amount. For example, a roll of 2 would yield a 20% increase in the gp value of any treasure you receive for that encounter while a roll of 5 would yield a 50% increase in value. When you reach 14th level, the percentage roll increases to 2d6. Prophet of Profit At 17th level, your commercial influence becomes more powerful. You gain the following benefits: *You can envoke your Divine Intervention ability to create an item worth 25,000 gp, similar to the Wish spell. Additional bonuses and modifiers such as the bonus from Auspicious Auditing do not apply to this. *Your business established by your Soul of Commerce feature has grown into a successful large-scale enterprise that is too big to fail. When you roll to determine its profits for the week, add you spellcasting ability modifier (minimum: 1) to the roll's result to determine how your business fared. *When you roll to increase the value of treasure awarded during an encounter as part of your Auspicious Auditing feature, add your spellcasting ability modifier (minimum:1) to the roll's result to determine the percentage of increased value. *You gain the ability to barter with your god using power as a trade currency. As an action on your turn, you may do business with your deity to purchase or sell unused spell slot of any level. Once used, this ability can not be used again until you finish a long rest. **When you purchase a spell slot, you gain an additional, unspent spell slot of the purchased level. Any spell slot you purchase with this feature vanishes when you expend it to cast a spell or when you finish a long rest. **When you sell an unused spell slot, you may choose the spell level you wish to sell, but the actual unused slot is determined by your deity. When a spell slot is sold, it is expended. **Your deity is unaffected by any ability you possess to influence the price of something bought or sold